


我願為你。

by leeon (siyuko)



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: F/M, OC, 女Alpha, 女A男B, 女攻男受 - Freeform, 男Beta
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyuko/pseuds/leeon
Summary: 「我願為你，走入地獄。」噓，悄悄告訴你一件事。這只是一個小小的愛情故事和…以愛為名的死亡。你想要知道那之後的事嗎？





	1. 1-10 END

**Author's Note:**

> **CP：潔/傑克(女Alpha/男Beta)**
> 
> *ABO設定，人物背景有借鏡。  
> *男Beta懷孕明示。  
> *非正統BE → Dead End？  
> *肉在Ch.3番外開始有，不過番外劇情時間軸與正文穿插，建議照順序閱讀。

**1 遇見**

她被他救了。

那是她決定徹底隱瞞自己在現在這個社會來說敏感的Alpha身分之後的事，她留了長髮，穿上賢淑文靜的長裙，放輕自己的每一步步伐，以雙手交疊代替以前用力揮舞的雙臂，也為了像個普通的Beta一樣，吃藥並用盡全力的收緊自己以前難以控制像個色情狂一樣散發的信息素。

這樣的自我約束也同樣囚禁了她身為Alpha的力量和敏銳，以至於在她久違的在這座治安堪憂的城市裡被劫財劫色的時候，有些反應不過來。

那個人就是在這個時候出場了。

她當時還愣愣的看著他張開雙臂擋在她面前的背影，看著他顫抖的雙腿，他結巴的說出不要傷害她的時候，她還在想他說的是誰……？直到原本來劫她色的幾名強壯的Beta對著他拳打腳踢，他難堪的畏縮在地上只能無力的保護住自己頭部的時候，他與她視線相交——

「快逃——」他的聲音消失在揍上他臉的拳頭裡，而她睜大眼睛，終於意識到了現況。

她一把拿起靠在牆邊餐廳後門旁的掃帚，兩步向前一揮！！將幾名Beta打得飛了好遠，直到撞上牆。

然後她半拖半拉的帶著想要保護她的瘦弱Beta男子逃離現場。

*

在這座她以為只有黑暗與罪惡的城市裡出生長大，她從來沒想過，受到任何人、任何人的保護或拯救。

她還記得，在她性別分化的前一年，某一天，一件新聞在這個城市引起了軒然大波：

在街上，有一名Alpha被槍殺了。包含他的Omega妻子，只有他們還沒分化的小男孩活下來了。

她只是聽說了這件事，去看過了現場。但是，自從這件事以後，街上對Alpha和Omega的不善待就上升到極致，她可以理解為什麼…就如同富人階級對窮人的歧視一樣，Alpha作為富人階級的象徵與在普通民眾間的稀有，讓街上僅剩的Alpha和Omega都在不知不覺間消失了，他們不是離開了就是已經死在這座城市裡的某個角落，這是她曾經的猜想。

因為她仍然記得，那時路過的普通民眾看著那名死去的Alpha的眼神，就像她上學會經過的路上唯一被其他街友排擠的Alpha街友一樣。

讓她不禁想過，或許Omega的待遇還比較好一些，因為至少，Beta占大多數的普通民眾厭惡Alpha和Omega之間的關係，也難以接受自己有個Alpha同伴，卻不太介意有Omega在自己身邊——只要沒有Alpha一同。

那時候她還不知道，只是和這裡隔著一座橋的另一邊，就是完全不一樣的景觀，那是一個崇拜Alpha，但就算是不同性別也各司其職的，美好的世界。

**2 她/他的英雄**

那是在他們逃離那幾名Beta之後，少女將他帶回家，拿出醫療箱為他塗藥後的事。

「你為什麼要做這種事呢？」

當面前看似不到花信年華的女孩眼眶泛著淚，表情難過的這麼問他時，他很想微微一笑，耍帥的說：「因為你遇到了危險啊！」

但他剛想這麼做，牽扯到的嘴角就刺痛起來，讓他只能露出一張難看的笑容。

捏著剛幫他塗過藥的棉花棒，女孩看起來更加難過了，這令他無措，或許…或許他不該多管閒事……  
因為他既不是個強壯的Beta也不堅強，甚至不知道該如何安慰年輕的Beta少女……

但突然的，  
少女抱住了他。

「謝謝你，」伴隨著Beta少女身上傳來的鮮甜牛奶香氣，少女說：「你是我的英雄。」

這樣一句真誠的話語不知為何讓他也有點想哭了，讓他想起了有關一名年幼的少年、一瓶牛奶和英雄的故事。

那才是他想幫助Beta少女的真正原因，他向少女訴說起了故事。

曾經，在他比現在還要更加懦弱和弱小的時候，與不久前意外相似的經歷，他被搶走他錢的同齡人毆打，那時，是一個比他們都還年幼，看起來甚至還未分化的少年站出來，趕跑了他們，他不知道少年是怎麼做到的，但他深深記得，少年向他伸出的手，

「還站得起來嗎？」和那燦爛的不像這個城市的人的笑容。

在握住少年的手之時，他從少年身上感受到了某種能夠帶給這座烏雲密佈的城市改變的力量。

讓他也想成為像少年那樣的人。

「那牛奶呢？」比他想的還專注於聆聽這個故事的Beta少女問道，這時他終於能夠露出一個好一點的笑容，

「我用了一瓶牛奶交換到那孩子的友誼。」他好笑的說，少年大概特別喜歡牛奶的事。

「那那孩子現在呢？」少女表現的有些驚訝，但還是接著問。

「不知道呢？那孩子或許離開了這座城市也說不定。」

少女看著微笑著這麼說的Beta男子，想著，正因為只要離開了這座罪惡之都，哪裡都是通往更好未來的道路，他才會釋懷的這麼說吧。

然而她從未離開過。

她擦掉了自己先前泛出的淚水，露出一個開懷的笑容：

「雖然事到如今才問有些不好意思，不過我是潔？」

其實並不是Beta的少女顯得幼稚的伸出雙手，但抱持著善意的Beta男子很快就意會到少女的意思，伸出他沒有受傷的那隻手，

「傑克。」

潔雙手握住了傑克的那隻手，輕輕晃了晃。  
傑克笑了，笑容平凡而樸實，但那在潔的眼裡，卻耀眼的要命。

**3 成年禮物**

潔十九歲的時候，確定了自己喜歡那名Beta男子。

傑克是那個人的名字，那是一個一如名字普通的男人，普通到讓潔疑惑於自己喜歡他的理由。

如果讓潔點出一點傑克的特別之處，那大概是他的善良和堅強：因為空有善良是沒辦法在這座城市生存下去的，她見過偷東西的好人，也見過為了不再遭受屈辱不擇手段爬到這個城市最頂層的人，所以傑克這樣就夠好了，不被貧窮打敗，不被金錢和地位捕獲，不被這個扭曲的城市改變，堅持自我。

因此在潔二十歲生日的那天晚上，傑克下班後帶著小蛋糕拜訪她的時候，她比自己想像的都還要高興。

當她聽到門鈴聲開門，見到站在她家門口一臉疲憊但微笑著的傑克：「嗨。」

「傑克！」她忽略傑克因為不請自來而有些尷尬的動作，高興地撲上他。

掛在傑克的脖頸上，她給了他一個熱情的吻。

傑克慌忙地抱住了她，跌坐在地上，而面對她的吻，手足無措的推也不是，抱也不是。

那不是那種只是表達親近的吻，而是……

最終，傑克只是回抱住她，完成了這個吻。

「抱歉，進去吧。」  
結束了吻，潔才像是意識到自己的舉動那樣有些不好意思，扶起他進門。

「生日快樂。」  
他們一起吃了小蛋糕，聊了一會兒天，直到傑克要結束拜訪，他們在門口道別前，兩人都表現的有些踟躕。

「周末的時候要去約會嗎？」  
「我還可以吻你嗎？」

沉默之後，便是同時說出話的兩人，和聽見對方的話而吃驚的再度同時羞紅了臉的兩人。

「當然可以…不過為什麼？」是問這個？  
「好呀是去公園嗎？」

接下來的一切就順理成章了。  
但潔其實從沒想過更進一步的事，除了在晚上更理所當然的把傑克當成自己的性幻想對象。

直到那一刻的到來。

**4 求婚**

對傑克來說，今天絕對是他的大日子。

他偷偷準備了比起價值更多是心意成分的戒指，將之裝進手工製的小巧首飾盒裡，這大概是他能做到的最好了。而最後一個他需要準備的，就是他的勇氣：他坐在自己狹小的租屋間裡，低頭看著自己的手握實又鬆開、握實又鬆開。

回想起和潔的相遇，幾年前還很稚嫩的少女如今變成一個亭亭玉立的大美人，只有她看他的眼神，不曾變過。

一樣的溫柔和…炙熱。

不同於潔給人的第一印象，優雅而美麗的像個不知世事的千金小姐，其實潔性格衝動又大膽，而她跟他一樣來自底層的背景讓他能夠沒有隔閡的和她相處；當身邊大部分的人為生活所逼而將很多事情當成無可奈何和理所當然的時候，她認同他想要光明磊落的做法，這些或許就是為什麼他們會在不知不覺中一起走到今天這一刻的理由。

傑克拿出懷錶看了時間，已經將近跟潔約好的時間。不論如何，他該出發了。

他匆匆拿好需要的一切，走出門去。

*

當傑克拿出那個小小的盒子，在潔面前單膝下跪時，那比起驚喜更像是驚嚇。但潔想到還好這一切是在他們吃完晚飯，回到傑克家裡才發生的，因為她意識到自己必須拒絕他。

「不、我不能跟你結婚……」  
因為如果答應了，她就跟騙婚沒什麼兩樣了不是嗎。

原本以為是Beta的妻子，結果卻是個一直對他的屁股虎視眈眈的Alpha。這是什麼最糟糕的情節呀……

潔知道，絕對不能讓這發生。  
但這同時讓她想起來了，她永遠也沒辦法成為傑克想要的那種妻子。

「…為什麼？」傑克像是既難過又困惑於她的反應，讓潔忍不住給跪在地上的他一個擁抱。

「對不起。」她只是道歉。

她鬆開懷抱住傑克的手，站起身，「為什麼？」傑克困惑於潔的道歉，在崩潰的邊緣遊走。

「我不值得，你會後悔的。」注視著傑克低下的頭，她想了一想，還是蹲到傑克的面前，雙手捧起他的臉：

「不用擔心，像你這麼好的人，一定會遇到更多更好的人的。」

那是一個…故作開朗的笑容，那彎起的眼中蘊含著的絕對是一些其他的東西，傑克看見了，卻有些膽怯於知道真相，但他還是將手也覆上潔的手背上。

先放手的卻還是潔，在他想到要回些什麼之前。

**5 他的Alpha**

她邁步走出了傑克的家。

在不遠處的街道口停下腳步。咬牙忍不住將拳頭撞上一旁交通號誌的柱子上，柱子被她的拳頭硬深深凹出一個洞，向一邊傾斜。

「潔…！」

氣喘呼呼的叫喊聲令她回過神來，轉身是她想要見到，這時卻也不想見到的人。

「…你看到了嗎？」

「潔？你是指什……」傑克張大嘴巴看著交通號誌，失去了聲音。

潔一瞬間用手捂臉，決定彌補。

「你！轉過去閉上眼睛。」她假裝兇狠的指著傑克說，在傑克反射性的想要執行而還未反應過來前兩手將號誌扳回原來的角度。

「好了。」  
傑克張開眼睛。

「……」  
「……」

「你到底要…！」在潔要為這陣令人尷尬的沉默和她呆呆站在這裡的行為惱羞成怒前，她獲得了一個擁抱。

她愣住了，習慣性的回抱住傑克，讓傑克的下巴靠在她的肩膀上。

「不論發生了什麼，」傑克說話了，像是難以說出口那樣語句一頓，重複：「不論發生了什麼，我都不能讓你走…因為……」傑克艱難地吐出一字一句：

「不是你就不行、只有你才行……」他反反覆覆地重複這句話，語氣和身體都在顫抖。

他感覺都快哭了。  
潔不知道她是因為傑克吐到她耳邊的氣息還是傑克傳達出來的感情而僵住了，只能一動也不動的立在原地。

沒想到放在她背上的手突然覆上她頸後。

「仔細想想…潔想要接吻的時候，身上就會有股新鮮牛奶的香氣呢。」

潔忍住了本能想要推開傑克的身體反應，強迫自己放鬆下來。

*

傑克感覺到，如果沒有現在追上去的話，他就會失去潔。  
他沒有看到那一幕，但他當然感受到異常了。潔宛如不像潔一般的舉動，加劇了他的恐懼，讓他不管不顧的行動了。

他顫抖的抱緊潔，除此之外要做些什麼都想不出來，結果說出的話就像十幾歲的毛頭小子才會說的一樣，讓他隱約意識到自己明天過後一定會羞愧致死，但這時還是恐懼佔上了鋒。

直到他突然想吻潔。

他終於意識到這突如其來的感受的怪異。

意識到想接吻的不是他，而是潔。

他伸手撫上那暗號的源頭。無意間開口：

「仔細想想…潔想要接吻的時候，身上就會有股新鮮牛奶的香氣呢。」

撫摸著潔後頸上應該是腺體的位置，那裡有一個凸起的疤痕，讓人容易聯想到那個私密的位置曾經受到某個人的洗禮……傑克感覺就像突然被一桶冷水潑下，「難道…妳是Omega嗎？」

而且，還是被標記過的Omega？

傑克因為自己的猜測忍不住鬆開了手，後退一步。

潔看了他一眼，將手放到頸後不知道在想些什麼，許久，才開口：

「我是Beta、Omega或是Alpha有什麼差別嗎？」

潔說話的時候沒有看他，只是將頭轉到一邊，說話的語氣和她現在的表情一樣讓人看不出感情。

「不，但是……」  
「那麼，我的過去和現在也沒有關係吧。」

潔就那樣打斷他的話，說完又沉默不語。傑克意識到潔是在等他的回答，他想……

「嗯，只要你說沒有關係，那就沒有關係。」天知道他是怎麼說出這種話的，他從來不知道自己有這麼寬容，但是，  
「但是，」

「可以的話請告訴我吧，只要是潔的事情我都想知道…」因為，他第一次看到潔那麼痛苦的樣子，「難道，你認為我沒辦法幫你承擔一些你的負擔嗎…？」

潔愣住了，無聲的開闔著嘴，幾次後才輕聲吐出一句令人不解的話：

「…你想承擔嗎？」

他不知道這句話是否飽含他所不知道的重負，但是，

「那是、那是當然的啊！」  
他理所當然地回答。

「那麼，咬我吧。」

「什麼！？但我只是個Beta而已…？」

「沒關係，原本就只是象徵意義而已。」

潔走近傑克，將自己的長髮全撥到一旁去，她將手環上傑克的背部，頭卻是側到一邊，讓自己的後頸靠近傑克的嘴邊。

他吞吞口水，轉頭湊近潔的頸後……

「太輕了。」

「但…！！」

傑克想要反駁，但還沒鬆開嘴，他就被一咬。  
疼痛感讓他不禁咬緊牙關，但潔的呼痛聲讓他反應過來，鬆開嘴，

「潔你還好……」  
想要確認潔的狀況，看見的卻是潔帶著笑意的臉蛋。

「這樣我就是你的Alpha了。」

她摸著早已開始癒合的傷口，那樣對他說。

**6 救贖**

「所以…你真的是Alpha……？」

面對很自然的達成床咚(？自己未婚夫成就的未婚妻，傑克抽抽嘴角，忍不住問。

「……」

原本潔只是直愣愣的看著他，抿著嘴，  
幾秒過後，她卻笑了：

「不然，你要親自嘗試看看嗎？」

說完，自己反而臉紅。傑克對此忍不住笑場，這馬上引起當事人的不滿，傑克好笑的伸手撫上潔的臉，帶著笑意的溫和表情說：

「為什麼潔能夠比我還擅長惹人笑呢。」

「只有在傑克的面前才會這樣吧。」潔微微皺眉的抱怨，但動作溫柔的將撐在傑克兩側的手其中一隻覆上傑克放在她臉頰上的手……

*

當潔第一次向他說出她是Alpha的話時，他非常驚訝，甚至不太相信，但他的第一反應還是遮住了潔的嘴，希望沒有人聽見這件事。這個地區Alpha幾乎不見蹤跡可不是沒有理由的。

但隔天，在傑克依他們昨晚最後的約定去潔的家找她時，卻有了不得不相信的感覺。開門的潔穿著不同她以往風格的裝扮，貼身牛仔褲和馬丁長靴，配著隨意的短袖襯衫和連帽背心，甚至戴著一頂鴨舌帽，將自己金色的長髮都塞了進去。

「這是我以前比較平常的打扮。」在房間裡，她笑著，攤開雙手向他說。

他注視著那樣的她，感到隱隱約約的矛盾：  
「…如果你不想笑的話，可以不用笑的。」

「我只是想讓你知道。」  
她接續上一句話，才在反應過來他說的話後，回答：

「是這樣嗎。抱歉，我只是有點焦慮。」

潔低頭看著自己的手，將兩隻手的手指纏繞在一起，看起來確實有些焦慮，但在他走近時，同時洩漏出的是牛奶的信息素味道。

這讓他沒了平時對於親密接觸的躊躇，他傾身向前，給了她一個吻，像是這樣就能夠安撫對方的不安一樣，「我愛你。」他說。

潔表現的像是她第一次聽見他說這樣的話，帶著羞澀的臉孔眼神閃躲，在他們擁抱的距離之下他能夠看見潔微微張開的嘴無聲的說出「我也愛你」的話。

至於當潔從某個抽屜裡拿出一束花的時候，他是什麼心情？大概跟潔將花遞到他眼前的時候的表情一樣，有些難為情、紅透的臉和充滿愛意的眼神吧。

「這是什麼花啊？」小小的、藍色的……

潔露出了一個得意的表情：「是勿忘我哦。」

「哦，對了，還有這個……」

潔從口袋裡掏出一個精緻的小盒子，就如他昨天一樣，但角色反轉的是她跪在他面前，說出有如誓約之詞：

「雖然我對未來感到不怎麼樂觀，雖然我是Alpha，你是Beta，雖然這個世界對待我們都不太友好，但是…」他一度難以想像低著頭說出這些話的潔是怎麼想的，但當潔抬起頭，拿下她的帽子，金色的髮垂落在肩上，折色燈光，同她彎起的眉眼一樣閃閃發光的接下去她的話：

「…請你不要忘記，不論明天迎來的世界是怎樣的，這裡永遠有一個人愛著你、扶持你、守護你，不論你身在何處、不論我是否在你身邊。」

她隨著拿出盒子裡的戒指，伸出一隻手，

「這其實不是求婚，如果你覺得這樣的我也可以的話，這是由勿忘我和這枚戒指見證的…告白？」

——只要你拿著這枚戒指就永遠算數。

她拉起他的一隻手，將戒指穿過指尖。

他從來沒想過自己是會是被求婚…好吧，告白的一方，這樣讓他看起來既被動又沒有氣概，但…管他的！

他抱著花，紅著臉笑了：  
「我還是第一次知道你的悲觀主義呢？」

「所以才要及時行樂啊！」她站起身，動作隨意的攤開雙臂。

「那麼，你也願意接受我的戒指了嗎？」  
傑克拿出他帶來的，昨天被潔拒絕的戒指……

*

事後。當兩人結束所有瑣事，在床上依偎在一起準備睡覺時，

「潔，」傑克突然叫她，「雖然這樣說可能有些奇怪，但，」

「就跟我不介意當0或1一樣，不管你是什麼性別、什麼模樣，這並不影響『我愛你』喔？」

聽到這段話，潔遲遲都沒有回應，久久，傑克才聽到潔輕輕一聲「嗯。」

傑克微笑著，道了句晚安。

「……」  
「謝謝你，傑克。」

在久到傑克可能都睡了，輕輕的，潔說：

「我也愛你。」

**7 生病**

傑克是在上班途中接到消息的。

在潔和傑克結婚的一年後，傑克懷孕了，為了肚子裡的新生命的健康，他辭了在化學工廠的職位。原本潔是想要他留在家裡靜養，但作為一對明面上的「Beta男女」夫妻，為了在鄰里間低調一點，加上他們一直一來拮据的生活，傑克還是想要找一份工作。最後算是幸運的找到一份咖啡廳工作。

傑克就是在吧檯前擦杯子的時候，收到潔同事的通知——

潔在工作的途中，突然倒下了。

*

傑克衝進病房的時候，看見潔安然的坐在病床上和他打了個招呼。

「…等等！你該不會是用跑過來的吧？」

對於傑克氣喘呼呼的模樣，潔才後知後覺的意識到不對，最後用護士鈴請人將因為醫藥費不是很想去的傑克送去婦產科做檢查。

半小時後，確認沒有問題的孕夫重新回到自家妻子所在的單人病房裡。

「所以醫生說是因為口服型抑制劑的副作用？」

「嗯，這是醫生初步診斷的結果。」

「但是，為什麼現在才…？而且不是說膠囊型的服用風險很低嗎？」

「嗯，所以醫生說詳細還得去化驗過後才知道。」

化驗？  
傑克神經一緊，默默在腦海中細數出他們這個月的開銷。

但是，當傑克拿到潔的處方箋，看著上面羅列的用藥和其治療的症狀時，一個名詞突然映入他眼簾：

「信息素失調症」

那是…？  
一股不祥的預感在他心中蔓延開來。

潔注意到他皺起的眉頭，將處方箋從他手中抽走，「喔。」她說，

「醫生確實有說我信息素混亂，那也是我難以控制自己的信息素收放和不太能承受別人的信息素的原因……」

潔看見傑克不知為何變得沉重的表情，愣住了，但隨後很快的她揚起一個笑臉向傑克說：

「沒事的，只是小毛病罷了，就算放著不管它也很快就會好了…抱歉，明明現在也沒什麼錢可以生病的。」

想了一想，她覺得問題是出在開銷上才對。但傑克反應過來，連忙擺手說沒什麼，病好了最重要。

值得慶幸的是，隔天，潔就可以出院了。

*

但是當潔再度突然倒下、入院後，傑克才意識到問題比他們想的還嚴重多了。

*

在症狀的反覆發生之下，無可奈何的傑克只能讓潔住進醫院裡，期望醫院能夠解決潔的問題…至此已經半年了，但潔只是看起來越加衰弱。

「抱歉，傑克。」

臥在病床上的潔失去往日活力的模樣，淡淡、蒼白的微笑從臉上一閃而過，她僵硬著表情，只有眼神還帶著無法被病痛掩蓋的靈動，但那雙眼此時卻閉上了，伴隨之的那句道歉帶著的沉重意涵，讓他不願多想，傑克拉著椅子坐到病床邊，雙手併攏握住潔的手：

「妳在說什麼呢！？沒事的，我很好！妳也會好起來的，好嗎？」

焦慮侵蝕了傑克的意志，潔能夠看出來傑克想要對她微笑，但語氣卻帶著哭腔，讓表情整個不倫不類了。

潔只能露出一個安撫的眼神，輕輕說道：「對呀，一切都會好的。」

傑克擁抱了潔，在潔的唇上落下一吻，像是想從潔身上獲得勇氣，也像是在向她立下忠貞和摯愛的誓約。

潔抱歉的是自己身為一個Alpha，卻連自己的孩子和丈夫都無法守護，只是拖累了他們，就像是她曾經的臆想那樣，Alpha只能成就災禍。

傑克則是為一切感到擔憂，為潔的病況、為他們家某天可能就無法支付的醫療費、為日漸感到吃力的身體、為十個月後的日子將近、為他們的未來……

**8 真相**

在醫院裡的某個夜晚，潔迎來了舊識的悄然拜訪。

手杖和一頗一頗的腳步聲走進她病房裡，

「你看起來快死了呢。」

她在那人站到她床前說起話來時才睜開眼睛，

「好久不見，」她有些高興的說，「我以為不會再有機會見到你了，先生。」

她不倫不類的用著敬稱，語氣帶著有些輕浮的敬意。

站在她面前的是一名三十幾歲的Beta男性，身著整齊的西裝，手拄著紳士拐杖，他站的直挺挺的，將自己的高貴和氣勢嶄露無疑，儘管他的腿腳不好使，在這個城市到了現在大概也沒有敢觸怒他的存在了。

「我總該知道到底是誰害死了我第一個小弟的吧。」

他像是有些生氣的捏緊自己握著的杖，潔倒是因為他的話有些愣住，但很快就反應過來：

「說什麼第一個小弟呢，這可真是讓我受寵若驚。」

看見對方意味深遠的表情，潔還是自己止住了話頭，問起要緊事：

「原來這是人禍嗎？」

潔像是第一次意識到那樣後知後覺的提起。

「當然，就算你吃的藥有副作用好了，既然那些上面的Alpha都沒事，你也不可能這麼早就死了。」

「那有可能是因為我分化前吃的藥？」

「什麼藥？」

「抑制Omega信息素的藥？因為當初我好像被認為會是Omega……」

「你說笑嗎！？就算會被影響，那也不應該變成現在這個地步。」

好吧。

潔的話一度讓那人失去冷靜，但很快就恢復優雅的模樣，他像是不經意的問：  
「所以，你想知道兇手嗎？在死之前。」

她搖了搖頭，笑了。  
「為什麼說的像是我一定沒救了一樣。」

但潔悠閒而不自知的氣氛還是讓那人生氣了，讓他一把捉住病床尾端的欄杆，令整張病床一震。

「因為，你一點也沒有想活下去的意思吧！…因為，你現在只不過是還被吊著一口氣罷了！」

如果不是這所醫院裡先進的儀器，她的病情可沒辦法拖這麼久。

「嗯，謝謝你的資助，這樣之後再有其他人得了跟我一樣的病就有機會得救了。」

「那你呢？」

「我……」就這樣吧。

*

從前從前。

少女出生在一個不知名的富人家，她有一個Alpha的哥哥。因為上一代、上上代，再更上一代人誕生的家族成員，都剛好是一名Alpha和一名Omega，因此所有人都認為她會是一名能夠為家族帶來更多繁榮的Omega。

但一場陰謀帶走了這個家所有人的命運，唯有一名男僕帶著當時還是個女嬰的少女離開了那個家，讓她免於她所擁有的姓氏的命運。

這名少女最初的記憶裡存在的便是「哥哥」、小小的，位於貧民區的屋子和屋裡堆積如山的Omega抑制劑。

*

「先生，你現在幸福嗎？」

在他們這最後一場談話的最後。對於潔沒頭沒尾的問題，青年眉頭一挑，回想起他波折的人生……

「已經比我當初想到的還要好了。」他忍不住感嘆。

「…那你的愛人呢？」

看見他聽到她的話而低下頭、握緊拳頭，她在心中忍不住「哇」了一聲，為他多災多難的感情問題而默哀。但是……

「沒問題的。」她微笑著，一如當年，像個悲傷的天使，說出的話宛如祝福的預言，「聽我的，總有一天你們會好的，所以……」

「在最後，幫我一個忙吧？」

**9 她的記憶**

從她知道自己必死無疑開始，她所能做的似乎就只剩下回憶。

她回想起她剛分化的時候……因為藥物的影響，她分化的早，又分化的不明顯——既沒有對信息素的感知變得敏銳，也不擁有顯眼的信息素味道，甚至連第二性徵都還沒發育。  
那時仍然年幼的她沉浸在身邊大人的溫柔裡，雖然在貧民區長大，卻活得一點也不像是來自貧民區，他們家雖然貧窮，她卻不曾感受到飢餓之苦，因此她不需要學會偷和搶；身邊大人們溫柔的覆在她頭上的手告訴了她暴力以外的與人相處的方式，只有街上同齡人間的暴力教會她如何在街上躲避危險。或許正因如此，

當有天她意識到，突然的，不再有人能夠傷害她的時候，她才會開始做一些在貧民區會被當作多管閒事的事，就如有次她在路上撿到的漫畫裡所訴說的英雄角色，在比她所知還要美好一些的世界裡，從多管閒事開始做起的英雄。

在看見有人被搶劫的時候從天而降制住壞人，或是看到有人被街上的混混圍堵時跟上去，這些行為更多時候被當事人稱多管閒事，但那時的她不太在乎、也還不太能判斷自己做的到底是對或錯，只是隨心所欲的，覺得只要能在她平淡的生活裡增添點高漲的情緒就好了，就像只因為想要被拍拍頭而乖乖的幫忙去買東西的小孩。

傑克所說的那次也不過是她其中一次多管閒事而已，不同的是她第一次獲得的感謝…和報酬——

被放進她手中的劣質巧克力糖果因為已經放在他的口袋裡許久而有些軟化，從帶著隙縫的糖果包裝間傳來那股甜甜的味道。

但她當時看著掌心上的巧克力，只是感到沒什麼興趣的說：

「比起糖果不如給我牛奶吧。」

而傑克後來真的給她帶來了牛奶。因此她勉為其難花時間和他待在一塊，作為保鑣？或什麼的無所謂啦。

直到她有一天，就是突如其來的某一天，變得能夠聞到別人身上的信息素味道。

不知是她天生的體質，還是因為藥物造成的提早分化和分化不完整問題，讓她在剛分化後雖然會散發出自己的信息素，卻聞不到他人的，而她延遲發育的對信息素的感應能力，在發育成熟後變得比一般的Omega和Alpha還要敏銳。

這讓她在第一次聞到街上罕見的Omega的信息素後，有如在街上碰到突然發情期到來的Omega的Alpha那樣，失控了。

失控的她在傷害了自己的監護人之後，短暫恢復理智，離開了自己熟悉的街道。

*

回憶總帶著美好，也有痛苦。

獨自一人躺在病床上的潔想著，似乎此時已經幾乎沒有任何事能夠影響她平靜的心情了。

想當初她也是直到真正懂什麼是信息素後才知道自己年輕的時候都對別人幹了些什麼…對著連熟識也稱不上的人們用Alpha的信息素壓制和示威，對後來的她來說簡直連想都不敢想，根本就只是在耍流氓。

但終於了解Alpha、Beta和Omega的區別的她，也了解到許多令人痛苦的事實……

「…例如，Alpha是該死的。」潔在空曠的只有自己的病房內喃喃自語出聲。

就算那並不是事實，當整條熟悉的街道都是這麼認同時，對她來說也跟事實沒什麼分別了。

「……」

想了想，她決定在死之前，自己除了託孤以外，還可以寫個情書。

**10 我願為你**

「我願為她，赴湯蹈火也在所不惜。」  
在站上「舞台」前，那是他最後一句話。

*

那是他最後找到的有關她丈夫的消息。

OOO家族。傑克遇見了OOO家族的人，為了一筆錢被利用後，失蹤了。

當他找上門，手下的人將利用傑克的主犯抓住後，他只是舉止輕鬆的佇立在那狼狽的被綁著的人面前。

「所以，那個幾天前被你們拋棄的Beta在哪？」

他微笑著，像個有禮的紳士那樣不急不忙的問。

「你不是鼎鼎大名的OO嗎！？…為什麼要在意一個無名小卒！？」那個倒在地上的壞蛋著急的問，尋求自己的罪刑大小，冷汗從額間冒出，他作為家族裡的小人物，不知怎麼竟撞上這種大人物的槍口。

他用自己的枴杖將在地上匍匐的壞蛋推離自己一點，矜持的笑了。

「…也是，」穿著黑色西裝和皮鞋，戴著精緻領結的拿杖人說著，大大張開自己的雙臂，

「真要說的話，一切只是為了利益罷了。」這樣的說詞更像他不是嗎？

*

她死了。  
而他成為了最後唯一見到她的人。

*

那個Beta的老婆生病了。  
在合作達成共識的餐桌上，那名Beta因為劣質酒精的作祟訴說著他的煩惱，家庭、妻子、金錢——就像這個病態的城市裡的所有人的煩惱那樣。

不太一樣的是，當他取笑起那名Beta事到如今還透露出些微正義感時，Beta反駁的說：

「如果這件事被她知道的話，一定會被她狠狠敲打一頓的吧。但是…她現在什麼都做不到了！！」Beta痛苦的敲桌，在其他人看過來時還很慌忙的道歉。

「但是，我寧願她懲罰我，也希望她活著，留在我身邊……」那樣說的Beta在那一瞬間，眼神失去了從和他們面對面開始的猶疑和猶豫。

但當那名Beta站上「舞台」，卻還是失敗了。  
在那場活動裡，只有他和那名Beta沒有被敵對槍殺或隨後趕到的警方抓住。

狼狽的將那名Beta帶回去後，他將活動的失敗全都推給了Beta，雖然他還是受到了懲罰但那名Beta更是被關到了「那裡」。

之後的事他就不知道了。

*

而當持杖人找到那個壞蛋所說的「那裡」，一個地下室的牢籠裡，裡面卻是空的。

*

在潔讓醫院撤走所有維持她生命的儀器也不再吃藥之前，她將兩樣東西交到了他的手中——一把鑰匙和一封要帶給她丈夫的信。

「或許我只是受不了，事到如今還要讓他為我這樣勞累和煩惱……給他那種只是負擔的一線希望什麼的，一點也不好。」

「比起這樣，我更想讓他能夠無憂無慮的追逐夢想，一直被我這種Alpha綁住什麼的，果然是我太自私了吧……」

「……」他安靜的像是並沒有站在這間病房裡，直到潔也陷入沉默，他才突然想到似的問：

「你不見他最後一面嗎？」

「…還是不要比較好，最近他看起來很忙的樣子，而且現在見到他的話，我一定就沒辦法下定決心了。」

「而且面對面的話，好不容易寫的信可能就用不到了？」潔還有閒情開個玩笑，讓他鬆了口氣。

他看著流露出溫馴笑容的Alpha，思緒流轉到十幾年前相似的笑容，忍不住開口道：「都最後了，你就沒什麼話也要跟我講的嗎？」

潔顯而易見的愣了一下，慢半拍才反應過來：

「一直以來都很謝謝你，先生。」

「你就不能叫我的名字嗎？」

「诶？」他唐突的話讓潔傻傻的發出一個音節。

「都最後了！你就不能叫我的名字嗎！？」

「明明是你當初說……好吧。」

「OOOOO，謝謝你。」

*

那把鑰匙通往的是本地一個大家族的權力象徵，當他拿著就這麼放在一個帶鎖的置物櫃裡的家徵和一張遺產繼承協議書時，他呆住了。

看起來很陳舊的紙張上寫著遺產內容和潔的本名……他感覺花了好久才將自己的目光從上面寫出的潔的姓氏上移開，看向疊在下面的另一張看起來新很多的紙張——

『我願將下述所有我繼承的遺產，全數轉讓給我的好友：OOOOO‧OOO。』

他不可置信的瞪大了眼，想要確認自己看到的內容是不是幻覺，而將它翻到背面……

『致我最好的朋友、老闆、合夥人：

當你看到這裡的時候，想必我已經下定決心將這些麻煩的東西交給你了。事先聲明，我是在我18歲的時候才知道這些東西的存在的，還好不是更早，不然我可能也沒法理解這薄薄一張紙的重要性。

我想你應該可以理解我稱這些為麻煩的原因，雖然這正是你求之不得的，但權勢？和這些我甚至數不清有幾位數的金錢？在我分化前一年看過這座城市第一有錢有勢的人倒在街上的屍體時，我就只覺得可怕。

你可以說我是個膽小鬼，我就只是個在街上長大的普通孩子，12歲的時候就連槍口都不敢對準別人，也從不靠近黑幫或任何權勢階級，孤身一人的我是沒辦法掌控這麼大的一筆金錢和它的象徵意義的。

所以你才是那個有資格也有需要用這些東西的人，儘管你不是個好人：P，所以我也有可能將這張紙就這麼擺在這裡直到它腐朽為止。

總之，如果你看到這張紙，身無分文的我只有一點點要求，也給不了什麼強制性的：

希望你可以好好對待你自己，和你身邊的人，還有，如果可以的話，也別對我太差勁了，如果我重視的人發生了什麼問題，也請多幫幫他們。

來自你真摯的，潔西卡』

「……」

沉默過後，是輕聲嘆氣。

「…我會在最好的時機點使用它的。謝謝你，潔西卡。」

*

但是，傑克卻失蹤了。

就算是他這種人，也沒辦法在這種情況下肆意的使用這份來自潔的人情，他不禁覺得潔真是個糟糕透頂的人。

「這樣，怎麼還的了呢。」

他想了一想，面對和鑰匙一起交給他的未封口的信件，決定還是拿出來看一下。

『致我親愛的傑克：

告訴你一點秘密吧。

自從我意識到我生成了一名Alpha，我就一直覺得很抱歉。我感覺我的存在本身對所有人來說是傷害、是不該存在在這世上的。

我曾經覺得，只要我幫助他人、盡我所能的做我覺得好的事情，我所在的世界就會變得對Alpha友好一些，但是……騙誰呢？連我都討厭那些高高在上的總是忽略底層普通民眾痛苦的人們，而那些人幾乎都是Alpha。

但你是唯一一個反駁了我的想法的人。

小時候，我曾問過對我很好的鄰居奶奶為什麼不幫助那個倒在地上的人，她說因為他是個Alpha，而Alpha從不善待他們。所以當我第一次因生為Alpha而傷害了我的家人、當我最後一次幫助他人卻因為我是名Alpha而被辱罵時，我想，我不要當Alpha了。

其實也是我多此一舉，如果我不曾靠信息素幫過他人，也就沒什麼人能夠知道我是個Alpha了。

偷偷告訴你一件事，我們第一次見面的時候，你救了我的那時，我感動得要命，心情像胸腔裡有煙火爆開，但我又覺得你弱的要命，如果不是我也不會讓你受傷還糟蹋了你面試用的唯一一件西裝，這讓我當時非常、非常難過。

但當你說「那孩子」是你的英雄時，我又不禁高興起來，因為我記起來這其實並不是我們的初見，因為我記起了在我的手裡半融化的巧克力糖和那瓶牛奶，你讓我知道了我並不只會傷害他人，所以我決定與你相識而不是像一直以來那樣離開。

現在想想，或許我在那時候就愛上你了也說不定。對了，我想讓你知道，當我說你是我的英雄時，這所言非假。

……

我還想說當時我之所以拒絕你的第一次求婚，是因為我知道有一名Alpha伴侶對Beta來說意味著什麼承重的壓力…好吧這其實只是個藉口，我只是難以忍受知道我是個Alpha的你可能的拒絕而已。但你卻說，不管我是怎麼樣的，你都愛我。

我想說，我也愛你，好愛你……所以我才必須離開你。

現有的醫療手段早就沒辦法幫助我了，因此比起讓你為我繼續煩惱，我必須下定決心。

我很抱歉在最後還讓你如此痛苦，這大概是我最後能為你做的了，所以，請面帶笑容的為我上路吧！

偷偷告訴你一個秘密。人死後，還並不是終結……

但在那之前，我希望你能在這個世界裡做夠你想做的事，追求你真正的夢想和幸福，什麼都不用再煩惱。

對了，順帶一提，將這封信交給你的是我的舊識，之後有任何問題和困難他都會幫助你的，因為他欠我一個天大的人情……』

看到這裡，他忍不住抽抽嘴角。原來是這樣嗎！他莫名其妙地想。

「……」最後，他還是在一陣沉默過後，發出誓言：

「我會找到妳的愛人的，所以，這封信我就先幫妳收著了。」  
在那之前，他不會動用任何…任何來自她的遺物。

*

「我願為你…我願為你……」

那是潔在想「情書」怎麼寫的時候的事。  
她拿著鋼筆點著紙，喃喃自語出想要寫的內容……

「啊。」突然，她想到了。

她落筆，同時念出聲，

「我願為你，走入地獄。」  
…所以，不要難過。

她想像到傑克知道這件事後會如何難過，皺起眉頭，露出有些困擾的表情，

「不行，這樣不行。」她拿出一張新的紙，重新書寫。

書寫途中，像是回想起什麼好事似的，她牽起一張難以掩飾的笑容，眼中透露著幸福。

**END**


	2. xx 後話

**1**  
「我願為你，走入地獄。」

「啊。」

在她喃喃自語之後，她突然能在病房的一角看見一個模糊的黑影。清晰的是，她看出了一把大鐮刀的形狀。

這讓她想起一點她不曾記憶的事。

這讓她在最後，開玩笑似的寫了句多餘的話，

『偷偷告訴你一個秘密。人死後，還並不是終結……』

**2**  
最後一個閱讀了這封來自潔的「情書」的人捏緊了信紙，蒼白到不似人的手顫抖著。令人心生恐懼的笑聲迴盪在房間內。看完後，他抓緊了信的一角，一撕——卻在最後一刻停手了。過分細心的將信紙撫平、對折……他將之收進了上衣背心的口袋裡，貼著胸口的位置。

他腦子混亂的想著，難怪那人在他打開信後就跑了，不然他現在非常想一槍對準他……

「砰！」他將槍對準前方，裝作開槍，口中吐出自己配的音效，不倫不類。

**3**  
潔帶給持杖人的祝福確實應驗了。

但他們要和好和能夠和諧相處大概還要好一些時間。


End file.
